Tainted Light
by XxXx-Wingless Angel-xXxX
Summary: The Iron Shadow was a legendary shinobi who traveled the country, looking for peace. Unknown to the world, her brother was part of Akatsuki. After many years, she comes to look for the one person who ever cared for her. She joins the shady organization and becomes a valuable asset and loyal friend. They may be criminals, but they still were teenage boys. Kagome/Akatsuki members
1. An Enemy

_I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto_

* * *

Rock crumbled from the ceiling as the loud explosion rang through the base. The floor shook as a mysterious stranger caused has been going on for a couple minutes, but no one has been able to seen the attacker. It was early in the morning, and the mysterious attacker easily had overpowered Kakuzu and Konan with nothing but her fists.

"What the hell, un!" Deidara yelled. He had just come back from a mission with Tobi and he was exhausted. His partner was currently running in circles, trying to distract the hooded figure, but was utterly failing. Deidara launched another round of bombs at the attacker, but he merely raised his hand and his bombs were knocked back by an invisible force. The person lunged at him, hand extended and in a fist.

Itachi suddenly jumped in between him, his katana in hand.

**"Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu!"  
**

He jumped back at the last minute, just in time to avoid the attack. The invader's hand reached across him back, and grabbed the giant sythe on it. In a wide, arcing motion, she flung it at Itachi. The Uchiha barely missed it, and it grazed his shoulder before imbedding itself in a wall. Deidara paused for a moment to sweat drop at how powerfu ltheir opponent was.

The strange thing was that instead of killing each and every one of the Akatsuki members, he merely knocked them out. Konan didn't sustain any injuries, but Kakuzu was worse for wear Deidara noted. He grimaced. He couldn't stand the greedy guy.

They were loosing. And badly. Only Itachi and Deidara stood, and Hidan and Kisame were on missions, even though they weren't partners. Kisame should be coming back from a mission. They should just have to hold him until then. The intruder started to form hand signs.

**"Hikari: Holy Judgement!"**

His hand's were encased in glowing white light, and he slammed his hands on the ground. A giant crack appeared, filled with glowing white light, and headed towards Deidara. The bomber jumped onto the roof, his feet propelled with chakra. Said crack completely exploded. Shocked, the artist observed the remains. There was almost nothing. Itachi suddenly jumped next to him. They both ran outside to prevent further damage. Leader-sama would kill them if they weren't dead after this.

"Kekkai Genkai." he said softly.

The duo avoided a barrage of kunai and the cloaked figure ran to the scythe that was previously lodged in the wall and with the agility of a cat, yanked it out and threw it again. This time, Deidara was too slow and collapsed to the ground, uninjured, but out.

The two shinobi faced each other. Itachi's katana in a striking position. The opposite member started making hand signs. Itachi stiffened

**"Kage: Tainted Crows"  
**

The name was barely a whisper, but sounded rather feminine. The sky darkened, and dark feather's begain to drop. Slowly but steadily, the feather's gathered into groups and turned into crows. The caster then turned into a crow, and flew into the group. Itachi's eyes narrowed as he activated his sharingan in a search for the real one. Each one was identical, he realized, his eyes widening. Each have the same chakra signature. A foot hit him on his bit and he fell down. Lightning fast hands grabbed his and bent them backwards.

Gritting his teeth, he craned his neck to see the attacker holding both his hand behind him, pressing on his spine. His Sharingan molded into Mangekyo as a last attempt to stop him.

"Forget it." he said. He seemed to be more feminine and feminine by the second. "I am immune to such simple things. "

"Why did you meaninglessly attack us?"

"I didn't. I merely walked in and your comrades made the first move. I was merely defending myself."

"What do you want?"

"I am looking for someone."

"Who?"

"Hidan"

* * *

An awkward silence rang across the Akatsuki base living room. The stranger was currently sitting, hood on, and all the passed out members in their respective bedroom. The scythe was strapped across his back, and no one knew what other weapons he concealed under his cloak.

"Neh! Who are you?" Tobi asked, tilting his face slightly.

"I am known as the Iron Shadow." he replied. Itachi's eyes widened. When he was a child, he had heard rumors about the legendary shinobi who traveled the land, searching for a place to make true peace. When he was young, this person was his role model.

"How old are you?" Tobi asked again loudly. The Iron Shadow giggled. It was a girly giggle.

"I just turned 18." he said in a light voice that made it sound like he wasn't trying to kill Itachi a couple minutes ago.

"Your only 18!?" Tobi exclaimed

"Oui! Itachi-san!" a voice called out, "What happened to the entrance! It looks like shit!"

Said man groaned. Kisame was back, a bit too late too. He walked into the living room. Only to see a person he had never seen before sitting on the sofa.

"Who's this, Itachi-san?"

"This is The Iron Shadow."

Kisame nodded. When he was a kid he had heard stories. It wasn't surprising that he wanted to join Akatsuki.

"So your here to join?"

"No."

The answer was flat and blunt. Kisame's eye twitched in annoyance.

"Then why are you here?" he asked impatiently.

"I am looking for a man named Hidan." he replied.

"Loud, bad-mouthed, scythe holding Jashinist?"

He nodded. Kisame's vision alternated between the cloak and his scythe.

"Well, he should be back by tomorrow, so you can stay here for now." Tobi said excitedly. He nodded.

"Itachi! What the hell happened, un?!" he exclaimed, bursting into the room.

"Our...visitor has made peace." he replied coolly.

Deidara stared at him for a while, "Who are you ,un?"

He sighed, "Ya know, I'm really tired of introducing myself over and over again. I'm the Iron Shadow."

"You mean THE Iron Shadow?"

He nodded.

"Oui! Kagome?! What the fuck are you doing here?"

* * *

**R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R**

**Next Chapter- **Who is this mystery person and how does he know Hidan?


	2. An Ally

_I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha_

* * *

The clocked figure's face stretched into a big grin, and she flung herself at the Jashin.

"Hidan-nii!" she exclaimed.

Itachi and Deidara blinked. They couldn't get a good look at her when they were fighting, and she was utterly tiny compared to her….brother?

"Wait!" Deidara exploded, "What the hell it going on, un!"

Hidan sheepishly scratched his head, "Well, 'bout a decade ago I found Kagome wandering near The Village of Bloody Mist. I grew…attached?"

"Well, why were you there?" Kisame asked. The girl was obviously younger than him and had been around his village.

The girl sheepishly scratched the back of her head and the criminals took the moment to look at her. Her long, black hair was in a simple braid, intertwined with a silver stone. Her bright, blue eyes were amused, yet somewhat confused.

"Well, "she began, "I remember waking up in a cave. There was a lot of blood. I traveled for quite a bit…."

Deidara sweat dropped at the vague explanation.

"Can I join Akatsuki?" she blurted. Kisame blanched.

"But, couple minutes ago didn't you just say you didn't want to join?" he demanded.

"Well, " Kagome retorted, "Couple minutes ago I didn't know Hidan-nii was part of Akatsuki."

"What could you offer us anyways?!" Kisame asked. Itachi gave his partner a look.

"Kisame," he said calmly, "This girl single-handedly managed to defeat every single one of us. And she is the Iron Shadow, if you forgot."

"Why are you called the Iron Shadow Kagome-chan?" Tobi childishly asked.

"I'm the Testukage of Akumagakure." Kagome responded to the masked teen. He was rather…cute.

"Akumagakue?" Deidara asked, "I thought that was just a myth?"

Kagome's face darkened a bit, "If word got out that we were real, people would attempt to invade us for our demons."

"Demons?" Hidan demanded. Kisame gave him a strange look.

"This is supposed to be you sister isn't it?" Kisame sarcastically stated. Hidan grimaced.

"Well, I haven't seen the fucking bitch in years. Do you expect me to fucking remember?"

Kagome clapped her hands together, "Yup! Instead of regular humans and shinobi, the land of Iron is a hidden land consisting of demons and holy people."

"How many hidden villages do you have in The Land of Iron, un?"

Kagome thought for a second, "Five in total. We're all considered Testukages, but at different ranks. Sesshomaru-sama rules the Eastern Lands, or Inugakure, Village of the Hidden Dogs. Kouga-kun is the Tesukage of Okamigakure, or the Village of Hidden Wolves. Houshi-sama is the Tetsukage of Shisaigakure, also known as the village of the Hidden Priests. Sango-chan is the Testukage of Taijigakure, her village specializes in demon slaying. I'm the Tetsukage of Akumagakure, Village of the Hidden demons, even though I'm not a demon myself."

"What, no who are you then?" Tobi asked. Itachi gave a small inward groan on how the other Uchiha was acting.

"I'm the Shikon Miko." Kagome stated. Kisame chocked. Which is quite impossible when you have nothing in your mouth.

"THE Shikon Miko?!" the shark asked, "You're THE Shikon Miko?!"

Kagome nodded.

* * *

"So...you want to join Akatsuki." Pein said from behind his desk. Kagome and Konan, who had recently recovered, were standing in front of Leader-sama's desk.

Kagome nodded.

"Why?"

"I'm bored." she cheekily responded.

The male felt his eye twitch. This girl was slightly infuriating, treating this organization as a past time.

"What can you offer us?"

"The forces of Akumagakure."

This peaked Pein's interest. Akumagakure was a mythical demon village that was used to scare little children when they slept. Forces of demons and holy people are supposed to live there.

"Also." Kagome grinned, "If I join Akatsuki, then I can help you capture the tailed beasts."

Konan's eyes widened a slight bit, betraying her calm, collected face. That was supposed to be classified information!

"Explain" Pein said, leaning forward a bit.

Kagome grinned, "It helps when someone aquatinted with the tailed beasts. They originally came from The Land of Iron, but decided to travel, and got captured. They are completely loyal to me. "

Pein nodded.

"Besides, Konan-san seems to be the only female in this organization. Quite a sausage fest."

Pein felt his hidden ire growing. This girl reminded him very much of his late friend, Yahiko.

"Any other information you would like to share?"

Kagome grinned, "I can extract the beast without killing the jirunchikki."

"How?" Pein asked.

"All the Tailed Beasts originally came from Akumagakure, but left in search for power."

"...Very well, you may join Akatsuki."

* * *

Some members of Akatsuki watched as Kagome took a piece of paper from her pocket and started writing.

"Hey, Kagome-san." Kisame said staring at the paper, "You know we can't send letters because we might be found...right."

Kagome just gave him a slightly naive smile, "Yeah. I'm not sending a letter. I'm burning a letter."

Tobi leaned forward, "Why? Isn't there no point?"

Kagome shook her head, "I'm sending the ashes to Akumagakure. They'll be able to read it by turning back time on the letter."

Itachi spoke up this time, "Turning back...time?"

Kagome nodded, striking a match, "They can reverse time of simple, non-living things easily, but living organism are a tiny bit harder, since you have to also reverse all their organs. The founder of Akumagakure was able to reverse time completely, and brought the land back to its foresty glory before building out village."

"What was his name?" Tobi asked, tilting his head.

Kagome smiled lightly, "Midoriko-sama. The responsibility of the Shikon is passed down from Kage to Kage. My mentor was Kikyo-sensei. She had passed away in a coup d'eat."

Itachi stiffened at this, "What...happened?"

Kagome frowned slightly, "It was the clan that I came from. They were planning a rebellion against Kikyo-sensei. My clan was powerful, and probably would've succeeded if I hadn't slipped information. I believe that my loyalty to the Kage lies above all else. I was ordered to completely massacre the clan and come off as a traitor..."

The girl lowered her head and clenched her fist, "I tried to reason with Kikyo-sensei, so I didn't have to kill them. She smiled and told me not to worry. She died because I was too weak."

"Sound's like Itachi's sto-" Deidara mused, then was cut off by a quick glare and jab to the stomach.


End file.
